Through George's eyes
by xxx liby
Summary: This is a slash  hard yaoi/gay content  story about the potential sexual relationship between George and Albert. Please be advised not to read it if you are not a yaoi/slash fan.
1. Chapter 1

Through George's eyes

Dear reader

This story is **Rated M **and contains **hard language** and **hard yaoi/gay** material.

Please be advised NOT to read any further if you are not YAOI fan.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Friendly Advice: If you are an Albert-Fan, please don't bother reading.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Candy-Candy or any of the characters!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Through George's eyes**

**First Part**

Albert kept wearily signing one document after another. George, standing by his side, kept giving him endlessly new documents needed to be signed. Once the paper stack was all signed, Albert stood up in front of his desk, lightly massaging with his hand the back of his neck.

"Was that all?"

"Yes, that would be all William"

"Thanks God! Let's get out of this place" he wheezed in relief and leaned to the office, "You must be knackered. I know I am!"

"Indeed I am". George came closer, stood in front of him and gave him a lustful look, "But not that knackered!", he slowly pull Albert's long blonde hair away from his neck and gently touched him with his lips.

"So, not that knackered, huh?" Albert asked smiling, while he was closing his eyes to enjoy his lover's wet kiss on his neck.

George bit the lob of his ear, earning instantly a moan from Albert. He wrapped his hands around him, forcing their bodies to come closer and he kept playing with his lobe and neck.

Albert dropped his head back. He was getting hard. . He chuckled when he felt George's erection touching him.

George stepped away and Albert opened his eyes in order to see his lover looking at him with eyes burning from desire. George cupped Albert's face in his palms and brought his lips towards him.

"What about you? Are you tired?", he whispered and caressed his lovers lips with his tongue. His eyes fixed on his.

"Yes, I am, but not for you" he answered as George slipped his tongue in his mouth parting his half-open lips, kissing him hard. He uncupped Albert's face and started unbutton his shirt. His tongue searched for his nipple, biting it softly.

Albert shivered feeling George's wet tongue playing with his hard nipple. A cry of pleasure slipped his throat as George was unzipping his pants, kneeling in front of fully erected Albert. George was quick. As soon as he knelt, he hungrily took Albert's hard cock on his mouth, caressing with his hand his lovers round buttocks.

Albert was feeling breathlessly his battler's tongue circling the top of his cock. His breath was getting heavier. He tried to support himself putting his hands on his desk. George pulled one of his hands away from his buttocks and brought his fingers on his mouth, trying to wet them without quit sucking hard his lover. Once he had his fingers wet, he slipped them in his lover's twitching hole.

Albert gasped for air when he felt George's fingers entering him hard. He felt electricity running across his spine and George synchronized his sucking along with his fingers. Albert felt his kneels bending, unable to support himself any longer.

"Take me". Albert's voice was barely a whisper. "Take me now!"

George removed his fingers and grabbed his belt to untie it. Albert's cock started dripping in the sound of George untying his belt. George backed away and smiled. "You just can't resist to that sound, can you?" he asked Albert while standing up and facing him.

Albert looked at him with burning eyes. "I want you inside me", he whispered softly.

"Come again?" George's voice echoed demanding.

"Take me", Albert begged and felt George's hand grabbing him hard and turning him around.

He pushed him lightly and rubbed his dick at Albert's twitching hole. "I can't get a hold of myself when you want me to treat you as a slut!"

Albert was trying to control his heavy breath while he was impatiently waiting to feel his lover inside him. "I can't get a hold of myself either when you treat me as such!"

George grabbed Albert's left shoulder and pinned himself hard and deep inside him making him screaming from pleasure and pain.

"You are mine. Mine alone! Don't ever forget that!" George said to Albert while he kept thrusting him hard.

Albert was feeling dazed from pleasure. He tried whispering something back but his soft voice turned into a groan when he felt George grabbing his dick with his hand. Within seconds he felt his fluids spurting away on George's hand. George felt his lovers cum on his hand while his hole was tightening him hard. He thrust him harder and instantly felt his own cum filling his lover's ass, while he was still shivering from pleasure.

Breathless and without pulling himself out, he grabbed Albert's hair bringing his mouth close to his, forcing his tongue deep in his lover's mouth, kissing him hard. Albert obeyed George's demanding kiss.

Once George finally pulled himself out, Albert dressed himself on a rush and turned to face George. He caressed his cheek tenderly and smiled at him, while having a serious look in his eyes.

"What's wrong George?"

"What do you mean?" George avoided looking at Albert's eyes. His eyes were covered by guilt. Albert forced him with a move to look at him.

"You were rough!"

"I thought you preferred me that way William", George dodged the subject.

"Yes I do, but tonight, something else was on your mind. What's wrong?" he insisted.

George kept dressing himself and moved away from Albert turning his head around to look away from him. To avoid his deep blue look, which was burning his soul!

"I came at the zoo to see this morning, but you were not alone"

"Gosh! Had Candy seen you?"

"You were not with Candy. You were with young Grandchester"

"And why didn't you talked to me?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt"

"Don't tell me that you were jealous of Terry!" Albert laughed out loud.

"Am I that funny to you William?" Came George's offended reply.

"Oh, come on George. You can't be jealous of Terry. He is just a child"

"He is the son of a Duke"

"He is Candy's boyfriend for Christ's sake"

"But how?...", he mumbled.

"You can't miss it!" Albert came closer wrapping his hands around George and placing his chin on his shoulder. "He is looking at her the same way I'm looking at you when we are all alone", said while placing a butterfly kiss on his neck.

George smiled with relief. Albert pushed him lightly away and led them to the couch. "What you thought was childish!" he scolded him while he laid his head on George's lap.

"Had Candy came to see you?" George tried to change the subject.

"Yes! She is restrained and she won't be able to attend the May Festival"

"She must be frustrated!"

"Yes she is, but that means that I'm free the night of the dance", Albert commented naughtily.

"I like the way you think", said George while he placed a kiss on his lips.

"Have you started the preparations for my trip?"

George's eyes went darker. "Yes I have", he unwillingly answered.

"Oh George, please don't give me that look"

"What look?"

"We've been through this! You know how important this trip is to me.

"Yes we have. But you'll be gone for six months William. S-i-x whole months!"

"I already have to deal with my family over that. I want you by my side, not against me. Please try to understand", he asked him kindly.

After a few moments George broke the silence: "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too", Albert whispered and caressed George's lips with his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part two**

Tik, tak, tik, tak! The wall clock was counting the seconds, breaking the room's silence. Tik, tak, tik, tak! How long has it been? Seconds! Just seconds! And a few seconds more. Tik, tak, tik. "_When is it going to stop? I can't stand listening to it anymore_", his own voice was screaming inside his head. Time went by slowly... He supported his head on his hands, crossing his fingers in his hair. He stood up and paced across the room. He took his cigarette case out of his pocket. He grabbed a cigarette, he turn it around and patted it on the case. He searched on his jacket for his lighter, but he couldn't find it.

"Damn it", he cursed.

He started nervously searching for the lighter at his desk. He grabbed it and lighted his cigarette. He felt the smoke going down to his throat. He lifted his head and let the smoke out. He followed with his eyes the smoke scattering on the ceiling until it disappeared. He put the cigarette on his lips once more and he nervously smashed it on the ash tray. He turned back on his office and looked at his pile of papers. He tried to read some documents, but he couldn't read them... The clock... it was so noisy that it was driving him crazy.

But this was not the only sound on the office. The phone begun to ring. Once... twice... thrice... When are all these sounds going to stop? All of them! He couldn't concentrate. The phone kept ringing. The work never ended. He had to answer. He gave an annoyed look at the phone. The sound was piercing his ears. He picked it up and placed it on his ear... He took his time answering.

"Hello", he sounded annoyed.

"George, is that you?" he heard his voice on the other side of the phone-line.

He opened his eyes widely and he jumped off his chair. His heart skipped a bit and he left out of air.

**Twel****ve Days Later**

George was pacing restlessly along the room. The sound of the wall clock kept reminding him how slow time can pass by. The trip across Atlantic looked like it lasted ages. The corridors of the ship were short. He paced miles on those corridors. The time looked as if it was lengthened. The closer they were getting to New York, the slower it looked like time was passing by. And today there he was. Finally, at Chicago! What time was it? Still the same! The noises on the corridor made his breath stop. He was stretching his neck, trying to detect even the slightest sound. But when the footsteps were crossing by his door, his face was covered by disappointment and restlessly he kept pacing. Not even once had crossed his mind how many tenants were living in this house.

Once more, he heard footsteps. He stopped breathing so he could be able to detect even the slightest detail. The steady footsteps, stopped outside his door. He looked that way waiting for the next sound to be heard. Silence! Seconds dressed up like hours, when suddenly, he heard it. A slight, firm knock on his door! His heart was beating faster. He stridden towards the door and there he saw him. He was actually there. He was all alive. He was staring and smiling at him. With a sudden movement he grabbed him and led him inside his apartment. He soundly closed the door behind him and grabbed him to his arms. He squeezed him tight on him. He needed to feel him close to him. To feel that he was real! That he was actually alive and back to his arms.

"William", he mumbled while he was placing kisses on his face, his hair, his lips. His hands were travelling along his body, touching every inch of it. Albert's hands were caging their bodies tied together. A tear shinned on George's eye. His heart was beating on a rather unhealthy way. He could even hear it loud and clear. Joy, relief, hope; were painted all over his face. So many questions to be answered! But now, that he had him back on his arms, nothing seemed to matter. Now that he was feeling his scent, touching his hair, caressing his face, nothing mattered anymore.

Albert pushed him slightly away and looked at him thoroughly.

"You've lost weight"

George smiled. "Where were you? What happened"? He asked him while driving him on the couch.

Albert smiled at him and caressed his face. He felt his warmth touching his soul. This warmth that he could only feel when he was with George! The relief that he felt when he realized that George's feelings towards him looked like they hadn't changed during his yearly absence made his blue eyes shinning.

George looked at him impatiently. "Talk to me. Tell me where you were. I want to listen to your voice!"

"Oh! There are so many things to be said. While I was coming back from Africa, the train exploded..."

George was lost while Albert's voice was filling the room. He couldn't take his eyes away. He observed every single detail. His hair was shorter and somehow brighter. How much more beautiful were his eyes looking like! He looked tired but at the same time peaceful. He reached his hand and touched a lock of his hair. He kept playing with it while he was trying to concentrate on Albert's words.

"You haven't changed". Albert's ascertainment brought George back from the dreamland.

"What could possibly change William?"

"After all these months that you had me for dead I thought..."

"Never!", his strict voice interrupted him, "Not even once I had considered you dead. Don't ever use this word again"

"But George, the train exploded. There were so many victims..."

"As long as your body was not found, you were very much alive for me".

Albert was stunned. He leaned towards to kiss him, but George grabbed him and pushed his tongue hard into his mouth. Albert kissed him back. George leaned their bodies on the couch and topped him. He kept kissing him hard, so hard that he could barely breathe. A small cry slipped Albert's throat and he felt his whole body trembling on that sound. He trailed his tongue to his neck. Kissing and sucking the sensitive skin, leaving his marks on it. He was touching him confused wanting to hold him simultaneously tight and gently. Once again their breaths were mixed as one. Their passion was reflected on their eyes. George's hand undid Albert's clothes. He sunk his face on his lover's chest trying to breathe and captivate his scent which he had missed so much and for so long! He was holding his breath trying to keep this scent inside him. He felt Albert's hands wrapped around him, encaging both their bodies on the same prison.

George backed away, released them both from their clothes and topped him. He felt his breath on his face and smiled. Their already hard cocks united and Albert lifted his hips in order to join their bodies. George palmed both their dicks and rhythmical moved them. Both their breaths were heavy as George kept moving his hand faster. George shivered in the touch of his skin. Unable to hold back he felt his fluids covering his hand and Albert's abdomen.

Albert felt his lover's hot cum covering his cock; he gasped for air and wrapped his hands around George's neck. He raised his head, stuck his tongue on his mouth and felt his own cum covering his abdomen while his whole body was trembling.

George didn't stop kissing him passionately. He trailed his kiss down to his lover's chest, all the way to his abdomen; licking their mixed cum and continuing all the way down to get Albert's cock on his mouth, declaring to his lover his thirst for more. Albert, still trembling, felt George's tongue on the top of his tip. He placed his hands on George's head and forced him to suck him even deeper, arching his body towards him in order to immerse his cock deeper on his throat. George almost choked but as he was hearing Albert's cries of pleasure he tried to intensify his sucking even more. He himself was already as hard as he could be. Albert felt his cock ready to explode.

George crawled up and licked his neck. He slipped between his thighs and whispered to his ear as he was rubbing his dick on Albert's twitching hole "I can't hold back anymore"

"Please", Albert begged him, feeling George's breath on his neck with his eyes closed "Don't stop. I need you inside me". Before ending his phrase, he felt George's cock slowly and hardly pushing his hole.

While George was slowly driving himself inside his lover, he felt his walls tighten around him. He groaned and felt the urge to violently pin him down. But he didn't! He bit his upper lip on his effort to control himself and slowly kept entering Albert, feeling his legs wrapped around his waist. He was enjoying the feeling of having Albert's body begging him to enter him the faster he could! The deeper he could!

When Albert felt George's soft balls touching the soft skin, me moaned and impatiently started moving his hips rhythmical, making shamelessly love to George. George followed his rhythm. Knowing every part of Albert's body as if himself had drown Albert's body map, it didn't took him long to trace and press his sensitive spot, bringing tears on his lover's eyes from pleasure.

Albert's eyes were wide opened. He was unable to catch his breath. He was gasping for air with slow and fast breaths feeling dizzy and his cock was ready to explode. He could only utter desperate cries and mumble "…More…", begging his lover to pin him even harder. To pin him even deeper.

George's hard thrusts made Albert's body writhe and his dick launching strips of white cum while he was repeating that he was coming. George sharing his lover's ecstasy, he released himself inside him. Coming inside his beloved one's body and watching the satisfaction drawn all over his face, he could do nothing else than collapse in his arms and whisper to him how much he loved him. Just him! The only man for whom he could give his life in exchange! The only man that was giving meaning to his own existence! Lying down in his arms he felt hot tears streaming down his face. How much he'd missed him! How much scared he was that he might never see him again!

George pulled himself out and Albert gasped in this loss. His fluids slipped out of him, staining the thick textile that was covering the couch. He himself kept lying down over Albert's chest, listening to his heart beating. Loud at first and as time passed by, less loudly.

"I have to go", Albert whispered as he was gently caressing his back.

"Stay here tonight"

"That, I cannot do. Candy will be worried."

"Stay just for tonight. Please! Don't go away!"

"She will be worried. I will come stay here tomorrow"

"Why didn't you told her that you'll spend the night out?"

"I couldn't do something like that. I didn't know…" Albert paused. He took a deep breath and continued "…I didn't know what to expect".

"What do you mean?"

"What else could I mean George? I am missing for a year. When I recovered my memory I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what had happened during this year. I hesitated to call you, but one way or another, I had to. I was pretty much sure that there was nothing left from our relationship. I mean from your part, because…"

"How could you ever come up with such nonsense?" He interrupted him, "Albert, I am very happy right now to be upset, but I can not help not to wonder how you, even for a moment, could doubt about my feelings? What did you imagine?"

"What else? What was I supposed to imagine? That after one whole year we would be talking to the phone as if nothing had happened?"

George smiled "The truth is that the only thing that changed all this time is you Company's economic profile. Wait until you see your "Search and rescue" budgets. You will wish that you'd never disappeared at the first place.

"That bad, huh?"

"Maybe a bit worse! I was willing to give away every single penny until we'd found you"

"Maybe I should have never return"

"Don't you dare think of such a thing; Ever again"

Albert smiled and George kept talking with clear and steady voice: "I love you"

"So I see", Albert answered gently and got up to get dressed. Once he was ready he walked by the door. He turned and looked at George where he was still lying down naked on the couch.

"Please contact my family and bring me a proper suit and some cash. I'll see you tomorrow".

George looked a bit grumpy. "Tomorrow" he whispered and closed his eyes resting his head on his crossed hands. He didn't want to see him leaving. He heard the door shutting down and sighed. He opened his eyes and tried to trace him around. But he wasn't there anymore. His eyes grew heavy. "Tomorrow", he repeated and smiled slightly feeling that the time returned finally to its original dimension. "_Next time I'll open my eyes, it will already be tomorrow_", he thought as he was sweetly fallen asleep.


End file.
